Crazy Love
by QueBee
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke, teman sekolahnya sekaligus siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya karena ketampanannya. Sasuke juga jago fotografi dan main bola lho! Lalu bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Apakah cinta Sakura terbalaskan?


Hello Friends! Ini fic pertama aku. Aku menulis fic ini karena terinspirasi dari salah satu Film thailand dengan secuil perubahan.

Note: disini aku mengganti sifat beberapa tokoh dari biasanya dan menambah beberapa tokoh (disini juga ceritanya Sasuke itu anak tunggal )

Karakter tambahan: Mirai ( adik Sakura ), Reiko (Ibu Sakura), dan Masaya ( Ayah Sakura)

Warning: Don't like? Don't read!

Chapter 1

Kita mulai dari sebuah pameran fotografi. Terlihat seorang fotografer yang sedang diwawancarai mengenai foto-fotonya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi.

" Permisi, bayi kecilku menangis" kata sang fotografer kemudian menghampiri sang bayi dan menenangkannya.

"Keren sekali... sayang dia sudah punya anak..." kata wanita-wanita yang mewawancarainya.

Setelah pamerannya selesai, sang fotografer pulang bersama sang bayi menaiki motor pribadinya.

9 Years Ago

Sakura, gadis berkulit gelap, berkacamata, dan berambut pink pendek, baru pulang bersama ketiga temannya, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Saat perjalanan, Saat perjalanan, sebuah sepeda motor yang dikendarai oleh seorang cowok tampan melintas. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan terpesona, apalagi saat cowok itu dengan baik hati memberikan jalan pada orang buta. Teman-temannya yang menyadari arah pandangan Sakura menggodanya.

" oohh, aku tahu kenapa kamu meminta kami melewati jalan ini setiap hari" kata Ino.

" karena apa? Motornya sangat aneh" jawab Sakura

"hmm?" Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berpandangan. Tiba-tiba mereka mengerjai Sakura.

" lihat dia! dia cantik!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan pada sang cowok

Cowok itu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"dia sangat pintar, tak heran jika kamu menyukainya" ujar Tenten

"apa kalian gila? Aku tidak menyukainya" balas Sakura

Sepeninggal teman-temanya, Sakura tidak langsung pulang, tapi ia menjemput seorang turis. Rupanya ibu Sakura memiliki penginapan dan restoran untuk para turis backpacker yang ke jepang.

Sesampainya di rumah...

" Sakura, setelah kamu melayani meja sana, tolong ke pasar ya?" tanya ibu Sakura

" tentu!" jawab Sakura

" um manis!" puji ibunya

Sakura yang dipuji ibunya tersenyum.

" bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya ibu Sakura

" baik. Aku tetap berteman dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata" jelas Sakura

" apa kalian tidak bosan satu sama lain? Kalian sudah bersama sejak TK" ujar ibunya

" dia tidak punya pilihan bu, karena tak ada yang mau lagi berteman dengannya begitu melihat wajahnya" sela Mirai (adik Sakura) kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura memukulnya tapi Mirai berhasil menghindar

" teman tetap teman, bukan masalah penampilan" ujar ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" tapi tetap menjadi bahan pertimbangan... aku beruntung mirip dengan ibu, jika aku mirip dengan ayah atau kak Sakura, tentu aku idak anak mendapat pacar saat aku besar nanti" ujar Mirai sambil meledek Sakura. Mereka pun berkelahi.

" Hei, stop!" ibu Sakura melerai mereka

" kalian akan dewasa, tapi tetap saja bertengkar... Mirai, kamu juga, jangan berbicara tentang ayah seperti tadi, jika dia tahu, dia akan sedih... Sakura, pergi ke tempat yang kamu inginkan" kata ibu Sakura. Sakura pun pergi.

" Ayah di amerika, dia tidak bisa mendengar kita" ujar Mirai

Sakura pulang dari pasar, di perjalanan, tiba-tiba seseorang jatuh dari pohon tepat didepannya. Sakura terkejut, ternyata dia adalah cowok yang ia lihat kemarin, ternyata ia sedang menyelamatkan anak kucing dari atas pohon.

" mangga?" tawarnya

Sakura pun mengambil mangga yang ditawarkan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga tapi langsung kusut ketika melihat cowok itu menawarkan mangga kepada cewek lain.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan menceritakan orang-orang yang disukainya.

(Ino menyukai Sai)

(Tenten menyukai Neji)

(Hinata Menyukai Kiba)

Kalian pasti heran mengapa Hinata menyukai Kiba kan? Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya...

Tetapi mereka masih menebak-nebak siapa orang yang disukai Sakura. Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya memerhatikan seorang cowok yang sedang bermain bola sambil tersenyum.

Di kelas bahasa inggris...

Anko-sensei sedang mengajar anak-anak tentang YOU'RE THE INSPIRATION. (disini wajah Anko-sensei ugly, tapi... liat aja nanti...)

Sementara Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang membicarakan cowok yang terus diperhatikan Sakura melalui sebuah buku kecil milik Ino.

Ino menulis:

_Namanya Sasuke, siswa kelas XA. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia nakal._

lalu memberikan kepada Sakura melalui Tenten. Ino duduk berpasangan dengan Tenten, Sakura duduk berpasangan dengan Hinata, tempat duduk mereka berempat bersebelahan dan terletak di paling belakang. Ino-Tenten-Sakura-Hinata

oke cukup untuk membahas tempat duduk mereka.

Sakura Membalas:

_Itu tidak benar_

Lalu memberikan kepada Tenten untuk dibaca bersama Ino

Ino menulis:

_Itu benar! Dua gadis pernah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah karena dia, cowok berbahaya_

Setelah mereka memberikan kertas itu kepada Sakura dan Hinata, mereka menceritakan tentang dua gadis yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tiba-tiba selembar kertas ditaruh sesorang diatas meja mereka.

Tertulis:

_Apa yang kalian bicarakan?_

Ino membalas:

_Itu urusanku!_

Lalu pengirimnya membalas:

_Tapi aku sedang mengajar_

Ino dan Tenten mendongakan kepala mereka, ternyata pengirim surat tadi adalah Anko-sensei.

" Ino!... Berdiri!" suruh Anko-sensei. Ino pun berdiri.

" apa yang dimaksud dengan YOU'RE THE INSPIRATION?" tanya Anko-sensei. Ino hanya diam ketakutan.

" apa artinya?!" suara Anko-sensei meninggi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menuliskan sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya ke Ino. Ino menjawab pertanyaan Anko-sensei sesuai yang Sakura tuliskan.

"ya, kamu adalah inspirasinya" kata Anko-sensei

Tiba-tiba pandangan Anko-sensei beralih pada sosok yang lewat depan kelasnya, Asuma-sensei.

"Kamu adalah inspirasiku... aku cinta kamu..." kata Anko-sensei sambil berjalan ke depan pintu. Anko-sensei sadar, lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

"duduk, Ino" suruh Anko-sensei, lalu melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Bu, saya minta izin ke toilet" kata Sakura, Anko-sensei mengangguk.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia berbelok ke kelas XA, ia hanya ingin melihat cowok yang disukainya.

Di dalam kelas XA, Sasuke menjahili temannya, Kiba, yang sedang mengobrol pada saat jam pelajaran. (jangan ditiru ya...!)

" Kiba!" panggil Tsunade-sensei. Cowok bernama Kiba itupun menoleh.

"kerjakan soal ini." Suruh Tsunade-sensei sambil menunjuk ke soal matematika yang baru ditulisnya.

Ketika Kiba pergi ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal, tiba-tiba meja-meja yang ada disekitarnya berantakan kearahnya.

"siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Tsunade-sensei

Sasuke tersenyum kepada gurunya yang menandakan bahwa dia pelakunya.

Ketika Sakura kembali melewati kelas XA, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di luar menggigit penggaris, merentangkan tangan, dan mengangkat satu kakinya. Rupanya Sasuke dihukum. Ketika Sakura hampir melewati Sasuke, ia mengeluarkan sebuah headset dari saku celananya yang sudah tersambung dengan Handphonenya, kemudian meletakan jari di bibirnya pertanda jangan diberitahu, kemudian memasang headset di telinganya sambil bergoyang. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Hari itu, Sakura selalu mengikuti Sasuke saat jam istirahat.

"Asuma-sensei!" panggil Anko-sensei dengan malu-malu. Tapi kusut seketika ketika melihat Kurenai-sensei berdiri di samping Asuma-sensei sambil mengobrol.

Saat Sakura membagi-bagi minuman gratis pada anggota Marching Band di sekolahnya, ia melihat sasuke bermain bola. Sasuke berhasil menyumbang 1 gol untuk timnya.

"kamu hebat! kapan kamu mendaftar untuk klub sepakbola?" tanya Kiba

"aku bermain untuk bersenang-senang saja" jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang perempuan bernama Karin.

"siapa dia? pacar Sasuke?" cewek-cewek mulai histeris melihat mereka berdua.

"tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura. Orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya memandangnya.

" maaf" ucap Sakura

Kemudian mereka Sasuke dan Karin pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin sambil bergonta-ganti gaya. Ia pun sadar ternyata wajahnya tidak cantik, tiba-tiba...

" Ibu, kak Sakura, Paman Iruka datang!" teriak Mirai

" aku merindukanmu, paman" ucap Mirai sambil memeluk pamannya yang ternyata sedang tertidur.

"Paman?... Paman!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah paman Iruka

"Selamat datang, kak Iruka" kata ibu Sakura. Paman Iruka pun terbangun.

"eh Mirai, kamu bertambah besar tapi rambutmu tetap bau" kata Paman Iruka sambil mencium rambut Mirai"

" Sakura, kamu bertambah tinggi, ya.." katanya lagi sambil memegang kepala sakura"

"eh, Reiko,?" katanya lagi dan kembali tidur. Tapi Mirai dan Sakura menahannya

"kamu tidur?" tanya ibu sakura

"ya... aku tidak istirahat sejak penerbangan dari Amerika"

" apakah ayahku gemuk sepertimu?" tanya Sakura bertanya pada pamannya yang sedang makan di restoran mereka.

" ayahmu bekerja sebagai asisten koki, dia juga mengantar makanan, dia berotot" jawab Paman Iruka

" aku akan memberikan fotonya pada kalian" ujar Paman Iruka kemudian mengeluarkan foto ayah bertiga pun melihatnya.

"Reiko, suamimu mengatakan akan mengirim uang bulan ini, dia juga mengatakan, 'Reiko, aku akan merenovasi rumah kita, Reiko dan anak-anak tetap bersabar" kata Paman Iruka

" ayah tidak datang mengunjungi kita" ucap sakura dengan sedih

"Ayahmu mengatakan jika salah satu diantara kalian yang mendapat ranking 1 pada ujian, ia akan mengirim tiket untuk ke Amerika dan bersekolah disana" ujar Paman Iruka

Sakura dan Mirai terlihat sangat senang, tiba-tiba...

" tapi tiketnya mahal, apakah ia akan benar-benar mengirimnya?" tanya Mirai dengan wajah kusut

" karena dia tahu, ini sangat sulit untuk Mirai dan Sakura" jawab ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"ayo lihat... aku akan mendapat ranking 1... kamu akan melihatnya ayah" ujar sakura sambil memandang foto ayahnya dengan penuh tekad

"dari ranking 30?!" timpal Mirai

" tolong dua yang merah dan dua yang kuning." Kata Sakura pada penjual Pepsi di sekolahnya

Tiba-tiba dua anak yang bernama Pain dan Hidan, pemain basket di sekolah mereka, menerobos ke depan.

" Bibi, dua gelas pepsi, cepat! Kami haus" kata Pain

Sakura dan teman-temannya pun jatuh.

" hei! Kenapa kalian berbuat seperti ini?!" tanya Sakura marah

"maaf, kami capek, kami haus, ada masalah?" ujar Hidan

"kita ini pemain basket... kamu dengar?! Kita adalah pemain basket!" ucap Pain

Tiba-tiba...

"Bibi, empat gelas pepsi untuk pemain bola" kata Sasuke yang datang bersama Kiba

" ini pepsinya..." kata Sasuke memberikan pepsi pada Sakura

"y-ya" jawab Sakura gugup kemudian mengambil pepsi dari tangan Sasuke

Sasuke dan Kiba pergi sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Pain dan Hidan

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...

Review Please...


End file.
